Trust, Love, and Spanx
by hernameiseponine
Summary: Kurt isn't a very trusting person. That changes when Blaine wants to try something new. Slash and spanking - don't like, don't read!


Trust, Love and Spanx –

Author's Note: Kurt has been physically hurt so much I wasn't sure how to make him ENJOY this. But I like Blaine, and I didn't want Blaine to be hurting him. So it was a little tricky. I don't have much spanking experience, so I made this Kurt's first time with it. Plus it's my first EVER fanfic, for anything, which made it trickier. I hope it worked. Also: schmoopy. Hopefully a **little** hot as well as schmoopy? Hopefully? Please please review, even if it's bad!  
And yes, they just came out with Men's Spanx. I saw them at the mall today.

Kurt and Blaine were standing on opposite sides of Kurt's bed, staring at each other and waiting for the other to speak.

Blaine wanted to spank him.

It had started at the mall. Kurt, to his delight, had discovered that they now made Spanx for men. He was lost in imagining how well one would work under his new skin-tight wool sweater when suddenly he felt a smack on his ass. He gasped and looked around. Blaine's eyes were gleaming devilishly and he was grinning.

Kurt didn't grin back. He wasn't unused to being smacked around, but he didn't expect it from Blaine. So he was cold and silent until they got back to his house and into his room, when he asked what, exactly, THAT was about.

And Blaine had told him that he used to _spank _his last boyfriend. "We both liked it. It's a real turn-on."

He hadn't put the question on the end, but Kurt knew it was there. _Can I spank you?___

Kurt was no stranger to getting hit. Years of locker slams had culminated in the horrible bloody fight that had made him leave McKinley. But he had certainly never enjoyed it. In fact, those years had given him very negative associations with pain. He wasn't sure he wanted to go there again. Especially in his relationship, of all places.  
_  
_Then again, this wasn't some jock out for blood. This was Blaine, his Blaine, who made him happier than he ever knew he could be. Blaine who had never pressured him, Blaine who loved him (although to be fair, neither one of them had used the L word yet) and inspired him. Blaine, who knew his awful past and would never, ever hurt him.  
_  
_Blaine spoke first. "It's OK. We don't have to - "

"No." Kurt ignored his horrible nervousness, his pounding heart. "Let's try it." He unzipped his jeans, stepped out of them, and looked back at Blaine. "At least take off your jeans. You don't get to be totally clothed while I'm totally naked."

As if he'd been waiting for the invitation, Blaine tore off his jeans and T-shirt, throwing them on the floor. "There," he said, standing in his boxers. Meanwhile, Kurt kept removing layer after layer of clothing - the Prada jacket, the Ralph Lauren sweater, the wifebeater and boxers picked up at the Lima Wal-mart. Finally naked, he turned his head and looked down, tapping his cheek with one finger. His default "diva" pose, which he always fell into when nervous.  
_  
_Laughing, Blaine grabbed him around the waist as Kurt shrieked (a high F at_ least_. Good thing his Dad was still at the shop.) Blaine sat on the bed and spread Kurt across his lap, so that Kurt's face was buried in his white comforter.  
_  
_Kurt was grateful for that, because his face was burning red. He had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life.

And it hit him like a piano lid to the head: that's why it meant so much. He was trusting his body(his quivering **ass**, to be specific)_ t_o Blaine.Usually he didn't even trust his friends with his sheet music or his hats. He didn't even trust his father, whom he would happily die for, to buy organic produce. And here he was, completely vulnerable, allowing Blaine to hit him, trusting Blaine not to hurt him.

"I won't hurt you. I swear," Blaine whispered, as if on cue. And he brought his hand down on Kurt's ass.

It was a tap. Completely anti-climactic.

"Blaine, I'm not some delicate little girl."

"I know you're not a girl. That's why I think you're so hot," Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled. "All I'm saying is, you can spank me harder than THAT."__

"All right, then."

And a volley of hard, solid spanks landed on Kurt's butt. He bit his lip at the shock and sting. But as Blaine got warmed up, methodically spanking first the sides of each cheek, Kurt closed his eyes and began to relax - and smile. He felt incredibly safe and protected. He had no idea why. He was naked over someone's lap, getting spanked. He should be hurt or humiliated or something. But he just felt - safe. Surrounded and safe. It didn't make any sense.

And neither, for that matter, did that pleasure that was beginning to course through him as Blaine continued to spank, moving onto the top of his ass near the small of his back, then working all the way down the center. With every slap to his ass he felt a new rush of excitement. Blaine spanked exactly hard enough. It stung, it made his senses buzz, it turned him on, it was incredible. Kurt never wanted him to stop.

The spanks seemed to move downward, right where his ass turned into thigh. And then suddenly Blaine stopped and flipped him over, so he was face-up but still laying across Blaine's lap. Blaine's dark eyes were wide with worry. "I hope I didn't get carried away. Did I hurt you?"__

Kurt searched for words to say how wonderful it was, how it was better than meeting Judy Garland and Julie Andrews at a Paris runway show during fashion week, how he'd never felt so protected and loved and turned on, all at once, but what came out instead was, "I love you."

Blaine stared. "Really?"

His head still buzzing with pleasure, Kurt nodded.

Blaine slipped his legs out from under Kurt so they were beside each other and began kissing his forehead, his chin, his cheeks. "I love you, too. God, I've loved you forever and I wanted to say it and I didn't know how." The kisses paused and Blaine's playful eyes met his. "Your ass is the same color as your face now, you know. Your white skin is this great cherry-red, like a doll."

Kurt groaned. "Shut up, would you?"

Blaine fell onto the bed, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "OK."

Burt was on the third stair, about to call out to Kurt, when he saw them. His son and the new boyfriend, curled up together, naked. Kurt's eyes were closed, an angelic smile on his face.

Burt smiled. He wasn't thrilled about his son's sexuality, wasn't thrilled that his son loved a boy instead of a girl. But his beloved son was happy -blissful, in fact. And Burt was thrilled for that. He went back up the stairs, not wanting to disturb them.

He almost tripped on something on the top step, and looked down to see what Kurt had left there now. He read the package. SPANX for men? What the hell were those?


End file.
